


before bed

by natodiangelo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before sleep was a sort of ritual time for Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before bed

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP relaxing before bed by reading, cuddling with a pillow/stuffed animal, playing a game on their phone, etc. Person A is busy reading, but hears B say “I love you” which A responds back saying they love them too. Person B looks at them, confused, before finally telling them “…. Oh. I was actually talking to my stuffed animal.”
> 
> thanks to my tumblr nerds for keeping me on track (tho i gave up at the end orz)

Before sleep was a sort of ritual time for Kurapika: he would brush his teeth, set out clothes for the next morning, and then curl into bed with a book. Leorio had his own routine, sprawling out with a medical book or newly-downloaded app on his phone, one of the stuffed animals given to him by his patients tucked under an arm.

Kurapika made himself comfortable, leaning back against the headboard and opening his book to where he had left off. Leorio was talking to his phone – irritably when he lost his game, casual chatter after that as usual – and Kurapika tuned him out to focus on the written words in front of him.

A certain phrase broke through his concentration, however.

“I love you,” Leorio said. Kurapika didn't even look up, his reply made out of habit.

“I love you, too.” 

There was silence again after that, but Kurapika could feel the eyes on him. His finger kept his place on the page as he turned to see Leorio's confused face.

“What?” he asked, and Leorio moved his gaze away.

“I was talking to the stuffed animal...” Leorio said. Kurapika sighed.

“Well, you and your love can go sleep on the couch tonight so I don't disturb you two.” He said, looking back down at the book in his lap.

“We're _not_ sleeping on the couch!” Leorio exclaimed, holding the soft toy to his chest. 

“Shall I, then?” Kurapika asked. He was joking, of course; he wouldn't give up his bed for a _stuffed animal_ – Leorio would be on the floor before that happened.

“Come on, 'pika.” Leorio flipped over, laying on his side to face Kurapika and throwing an arm around his waist. “I love you too. There's enough of me for you _and_ Purachi.”

“Oh, it's Purachi now, is it?” Kurapika resigned and closed his book for the night, knowing that no more reading would be accomplished with the way Leorio was being. “A minute ago it was just 'stuffed animal' ”

“We bonded in that minute. Her name is Purachi, and she's staying in bed with us.” Leorio held the bunny up to Kurapika's face. Kurapika scowled at it.

“She stays on _your_ side of the bed.” Kurapika relented, laying down on his side. He heard Leorio go back to talking to her and his phone, and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
